Queridos mamá y papá
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Al fin, después de un arduo día en el trabajo los señores Testaburger llegaron a casa listos para compartir un poco de tiempo caritativo con su hija. Pero algo no anda bien ahí, ¿dónde esta Wendy y, qué hace esa carta ahí?, ¡definitivamente todo es culpa de Cartman! —Candy.


¡Yo! Vuelvo con más Candy, tengo un grave problema XD esto es un drabble bien raro basado en un spam de Facebook. Tengan piedad si quedo feo ;v;

**Disclaimer aplicado: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**QUERIDOS MAMÁ Y PAPÁ."**

Al fin, después de un arduo día en el trabajo los señores Testaburger llegaron a casa, a eso de las ocho y media de la noche. Ambos se encontraban cansados, tan cansados que ni el sexo sería placentero, por lo que solo les quedaba una opción para relajarse: compartir un poco de tiempo caritativo con su hija.

Wendy dijo que pasaría la tarde con Bebe y sus amigas, pero lo más seguro es que anduviera en el grupo de su ex novio Stan y su nuevo novio Eric Cartman. Seguían inconformes con su decisión de andar como pareja, el chico era todo un caso. Pero se amaban, y si no funcionaba siempre estaban las demandas.

Ya debería haber regresado para entonces y podrían ver películas familiares, comer palomitas y reír de cualquier tontería.

Con ese optimista pensamiento en mente estacionaron el coche en el garaje y entraron a la casa, yendo directo al cuarto de su adorada hija. Para su desconcierto se encontraba vacío, completamente vacío.

El señor Testaburger arqueo una ceja al no encontrar a Wendy ni en el clóset. Resultaba raro pues ella no era esa clase de personas que gustan andar por la calle a tan altas horas.

Iba a comentar algo, como que lo mejor era llamar a la chica rubia para confirmar que estuviera con ella, pero la voz de su esposa lo interrumpió.

— Amor, mira —señaló el escritorio empotrado a la pared—. Parece que ahí hay algo importante.

Como adolescentes a punto de realizar una travesura dieron un rápido vistazo a ambos lados de la habitación y corrieron directo al mueble para coger lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel. Era una carta definitivamente.

— Es la letra de Wendy… —dijo resuelto el señor Testaburger. Con cuidado la abrió, encontrándose con la caligrafía impecable de su primogénita y empezó a leer.

"_Queridos mamá y papá… si han regresado del trabajo y no follan como animales en celo probablemente ya han encontrado esta carta. _

_En tal caso no tienen porque alarmarse, no he sido secuestrada, no me ha matado ningún maníaco homicida violador hijo de puta, no nada. Estoy perfectamente y el mundo sigue igual; con el calentamiento global y posibles amenazas de una guerra nuclear, lo único diferente en mi vida y la suya es que les aviso por el presente medio que dejare la escuela para irme a las Vegas con Cartman y los chicos. _

_Creemos que es lo mejor para los tres, porque sí, estoy embarazada y no me arrepiento de nada ¡YO CONTROLO MI VIDA! Y aunque no estoy segura de quién es el padre, si Cartman o Craig, probablemente durante nuestros muchos encuentros eróticos sin protección puedo asegurar que amaré a mi hijo, hija, hermafrodita diariamente…"_

Al terminar el párrafo la señora Testaburger soltó un grito de terror, contrariada por tantas revelaciones grotescas y el lenguaje soez que su amada utilizaba y _tan _de repente. Aun así obligo a su esposo a continuar con todo y sartén.

"_También seré la madrina en la boda de Stan y Kyle, pues mi sueño siempre ha sido oficializar una pareja gay y ya me harte de los mangas hentai de yaoi. ¡NECESITO SEXO REAL! Y no, el suyo no cuenta…_

_Por otro lado es buen momento para decir que he robado cien mil dólares del banco y quizás ahora soy una fugitiva buscada, no se alarmen, mis amigos terroristas árabes los protegerán de todo, incluso de ustedes mismos._

_Ahora debo estar en camino hacia la base de la mafia china en Miami, después nos vamos a las Vegas, y como andamos algo cortos de efectivo (no puedo gastar aun el dinero robado) probablemente Kenny se prostituya y se vuelva famoso. Les mandaremos postales cada que podamos y Cartman les agradece por la cocaína que escondía papá en el sótano._

_Se despide su amada hija Wendy Testaburger. Ah, por cierto, tengo VIH sida :D"_

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! —Chilló su padre soltando la carta como si se tratase de veneno. A su lado, su esposa estaba al borde de un colapso mental—. ¡Yo deje de vender cocaína hace tres años, digo, esto no puede ser real!

— Mi bebé, mi hermosa bebé… —se lamentaba la mujer a lágrima viva. En sus manos sostenía una foto de Wendy cuando iba al Kinder sacada de quién-sabe-dónde—. ¡Maldito egoísta, todo es tu culpa cabrón!

— ¡¿YO?!, ¡Fuiste tú la que dijo que no importaba si no pasábamos tanto tiempo con ella! 'Tengamos sexo en el auto', dijiste. 'Nada malo ocurrirá', dijiste.

— ¡MI BEBÉ!~ ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR MÁS SIN MI BEBÉ!

— ¡Todo esto porque la dejamos salir con el mono gordo ese, sino hubiéramos…! Oí, espera, ¡qué haces! —no le dio tiempo de terminar, más rápido que en una venta de ropa su esposa emprendió marcha y salto por la ventana. Sus lastimosos quejidos de 'Maldito cabrón devuélveme a mi tesorito' resonaban por todas las cuadras y ni todas las patrullas y sobornos fueron suficientes para convencerla de bajarse del árbol en que cayo.

Desesperado, el hombre imito sus acciones, dando a parar en la piscina nueva de los Marsh. Ignorando que la carta aun no terminaba.

"_PD. No crean todo lo anterior, es mentira. Ahora, por culpa de jugar videojuegos con Cartman he reprobado el examen de ciencias sociales. ¿A qué no es lo peor que podría pasarme? Bueno, cuando sea seguro volver a casa me llaman. ¡Los amo!" _

Del otro lado del pueblo, en la casa de Cartman Wendy le pateaba el trasero en 'Guitar Hero'. Se preguntaba si en realidad fue buena idea escribir lo que el chico le dijo… bah, ni que sus padres fueran a matarse o algo parecido.

**#End.**

* * *

Y bueno ya, insisto que quedo raro, Wendy es una loquilla fujoshi XDD Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como se llaman los padres de Wendy? esta escritora os agradecería esa información. ¡Nos leemos babys!

¿Review?


End file.
